borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Gibbed's save editor help
alright, so i've downloaded the Borderlands 2 save editor called Gibbed's save editor, or something to that effect. i am having trouble going from my computer (a PC if it makes a difference) to my xbox. do i need a special FLashdrive? any step by step walk through would be GREAT thanks guys There's a number of tutorial vids on Youtube for this. Some are 'sort of helpful' and most seem to be 'Holy crap lets make an invincible dude!/Godly weapon!' but (video no longer exists) is actually a good step-by-step guide. ...but i might as well do a text-based one, because i can. As far a needing a 'special flashdrive', you will need to dedicate a thumbdrive for XBox use (or you could just go out and buy one thats already setup for this. Walmart should still sell them, they have the XBox logo on the side). The minimum size needed is 1Gb (or was it 2Gb?). Once youve got it in the 360, scroll over to your 'storage options' on the dashboard, and select it from the list. From there you will be given the option to format it for use on your 360. Afterward, you can then copy/move saves to/from the drive or save directly to it if needed. As far a getting the actuall save data from the drive for use in Gibbed, an additional program will be needed. The bulk of the turorials on Youtube seem to mention (or only suggest using) Horizon. Modio works just as well (I assume, granted I've only ever used Modio), from what I've seen of the Horizon interface, it looks like it does the same job. Once you've got the thumbdrive setup, and you have the save you want to edit on it, plug the thumbdrive into your PC then open up Modio/Horizon (or have the program open then plug in, do whatever you want) (while writing this, i updated my version of modio (which was a mistake, its all windows 8 styled now; and i got horizon for this tut, which i would now suggest getting tbh.) IT IS HIGHLY SUGGESTED YOU BACKUP YOUR SAVE BEFORE DOING ANY OF THIS! you know, just incase... In Modio (older versions): Click on the "Explore a Device" under 'Quick Actions'. From there a new window will open. Click on 'Open/Close Drive'. That will bring up the saves on the drive in a branching pattern, sorted by user (a long string of numbers), then by game. Right-click on the save you want to edit, then 'open in resigner'. This will open another window, with the data for the save, as well as who the save is linked to (gamertag wise) and the system it originated on (these will both be long strings of numbers/letters). Click the tab near the top of this window labeled 'File Contents'. This will show the actuall game save file, titled SaveGame.sav (imagine that...). Then just right-click, 'extract file', and save to your desktop (or wherever). Don't close the program yet. In Modio 5.0 (the newest version): At the bottom of the initial window, click on 'Open a Save'. Then (if theres only the one save, from one user) click on the box with the long string of numbers. Then click on the game (Borderlands 2, this case), then on the save you want. This will open a new tab at the top. From here you will want to click on 'Advanced' from the side-bar. Near the bottom of this will be a button labeled 'Edit Package Contents'. Click that to view your savefile. Right-click and choose 'Save-As' and save to desktop (or wherever). Don't close the program yet. In Horizon: If you already have the thumbdrive plugged in, the 'Device Explorer' should already be sticking out from the right-hand side of the window. Click on 'Games', then 'Borderlands 2', then double click your save file. This will open a new window with the data for your save file. Click the tab labled 'Contents' to see the actual SaveGame.sav file. Right-click on it and chose 'Extract', then save to your desktop (or wherever). Don't close the program yet. Once you have your save file, open up Gibbed, then click open. After finding your save file, click the drop-down just above the Open button, and choose 'X360 save file', then click Open. You now have (mostly) complete access to your save data! Muck around with it to your hearts content, but dont forget to save after you've done what you want. (If I were to suggest anything, make the 'save slot' something different, just incase.) Now that you've whatever it was you wanted to, you need to get your save file back onto the thumbdrive. This is a fairly simple task. If you closed program you chose, just follow the steps to get back to your save file then do the following: In (older) Modio and Horizon: Right-click on the SaveGame.sav file and choose 'Replace'. Then find your newly eddited save file. Afterwards, just press the 'Save, Rehash and Resign' button (the older version of Modio will just say 'Rehash and Resign') In Modio 5.0: Right-click on the SaveGame.sav file and choose 'Add file'. Then find your newly eddited save file. Click 'Yes' to overwrite the old save, then click 'Done'. Lastly, click on 'Save Changes'. And finally, start up Borderlands 2, plug your thumbstick in, and choose the save from it. If it didnt work, well, one of us fucked up somewhere... DarkCalx (talk) 09:23, March 15, 2013 (UTC) awesome dude, thanks so much. ill try it out sunday. alright, so i tried it out, and i got a "reencode mismatch error" thoughts? what gave you the error? also which program did you end up using (it'll help with making sure the assistance is correct) DarkCalx (talk) 20:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC) im using horizon. after i saved the export to my desktop, and tried to open it in gibbed, after making sure it was a .sav file you need to update your version of Gibbed. older revisions dont have the necessary data that has been released with the various DLCs (unique weapons, costume stuff...) As of 6/30/2013, Gibbed's Save Editor is at revision 179. It has all the latest DLC data in it. Here's the link: http://blog.gib.me/2013/06/28/borderlands-2-save-editor-revision-179/ Enjoy! DocRedgrave (talk) 22:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC)